Programmable thermostats allow for automatically changing the thermostat setting according to a variable and prearranged timetable. This allows increased energy efficiency in central heating and air conditioning at a minimal loss of comfort.
The present invention relates to the packaging or encasement of a programmable thermostat. A substantial marketing advantage is afforded programmable thermostat units that have the ability to replace existing thermostats and to thereby interface with a variety of currently installed systems. Further, it is preferred that the installation and assembly be simple enough that many homeowners can install the unit without employing a technician. The housing should be easily affixed to the wall and securely contain the electronic components. Also, the controls should be accessible, yet protected from idle tampering. Finally, the housing must be capable of economical manufacturing.
Each of these attributes is well served by the present invention.